Cross vs Robin
Technology vs Magic! Xenoblade vs Fire Emblem! Will the Mimeosome stand a chance? Or is the Mage just too much? Interlude Cross (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O59iwBYDYcw ) Wiz: Years from now, our planet will be destroyed, and we can do nothing about it. If you heard this, what would you do? Boomstick: If you're answer is to build a global organization in order to evacuate the planet, you're just like the people in Xenoblade Chronicles X. Wiz: Though only three countries managed to escape, one of them made it's way to Mira- their new home. And upon entering the atmosphere, their ship collapsed, and all the people inside were evacuated in life pods. Boomstick: A few months later, Cross emerged from his stasis, rescued by Elma. The two soon became friends, and she convinced him to join BLADE- Builders of a Legacy After the Destruction of Earth. Which is quite possibly the WORST acronym name i have ever heard. Wiz: But we can't go on much further, because of spoilers. Suffice it to say, Cross went on a few adventures and saved humanity with Elma and another girl, Lin. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ePypW6n1egQ ) Boomstick: Onto battle! Because Cross is completely customizable, we've opted for the Ether Blossom Dance build- a very popular endgame build. Wiz: First off, the Ultra Nebulan Dryads III- a set of Dual Guns with the weapon affixes Potential Up XV and Potential Boost XV, and three Arts: Gain TP XX Augments. Boomstick: The affixed abilities boost the Potential stat, which we'll get too later. The Augments, like the name implies, boost TP or Tension Points, by 200 each time Cross uses an Art, or a special attack. Cross won't be using the Dual Guns to attack, so onto the Melee weapon. Wiz: Cross weilds the Bewitched Glaive: Receeding Rust Longsword weapon. An Ether attribute weapon that has Arts: Recover HP XV as an affix, and three Melee Attack Up Augments. These boost his Melee attack to an extraordinary level. Boomstick: For his armor, he wears first the Ultra Infinite Cassida, with the affix Potential Up XV. We'll get to the augments for armor later. Wiz: On his chest is the Ultra Infinite Bodywear, which has no affix worth noting. On his left arm is the Ultra Infinite Manus L, which has the affix Max TP Up XV, which boost his maximum TP. Boomstick: On his right arm, the Ultra Infinite Manus R, which also doesn't have any augments of note. And lastly, for his legs, the Ultra Infinite Crura, which also has Max TP Up XV. Wiz: And all of these armor pieces have the Augment Potential UP XX, which further skyrockets his amazing Potential stat. Boomstick: Now, for the skills, which give him passive bonuses. First is Fast Forward, which reduces an Art's recharge time by half if it's a Melee Combo, an art used immediately after an art that utilizes the Melee weapon. Wiz: Then, it's Supreme Sword, which doubles damage done in a Melee Combo. After that, he has Aura Assault, which increases Melee Attack and Accuracy by 30% each while he has an Aura active. (An Aura is an art that has a passive buff that lasts a longer time than a normal buff.) Boomstick: And lastly, he has Ether Boost and Core Crusher. The former increases Ether Attribute attacks by 50%, and Core Crusher increases it by 150%, but negates appendage damage. Wiz: And now, the Arts, or active abilities that Cross uses in battle. To start off, he'll use Ghostwalker, which makes it so that he's guaranteed to dodge the first five attacks thrown at him. Then, he'll use Primer, which boosts TP by 200 and increases the power of critical hits. Boomstick: He then follows up with Offensive Stance, an Aura which boosts Melee Attack and Accuracy, but also increases the damage he takes. Wiz: For the actual attacks, he has Tornado Blade, which increases TP when an Aura is active. Then, True Stream Edge, which also increases TP proportionally to the Morale level. This, along with the Arts Gain TP XX Augments, makes sure he'll always have the TP necessary for... Cross: OVERDRIVE! (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGUaVZN2ttw ) Boomstick: In this state, Cross increases damage dealt, speeds up the cool-down of Arts and regenerates health slowly over time, but it consumes 3000 TP. Wiz: Next for the Arts is Rising Blade, which is there just to make sure that Cross initiates a Melee Combo with the namesake of this build- Blossom Dance. Boomstick: Remember the Potential Stat we mentioned earlier? It comes into play right here. Blossom Dance is an art that consumes 1000 TP, and uses both the Potential Stat as well as the Melee Attack stat when determining damage done. This means it does a metric sh*tton of damage to anything Cross wants to kill. Wiz: And though this build is powerful, and can take down many powerful opponents, it still has it's flaws. It relies on Ghostwalker in order to create Decoys to evade attacks, but if the opponent attacks frequently enough before Cross can use it again, he's not too hard to beat. Boomstick: But since Overdrive speeds up the cool-down time, he doesn't have to worry too much. And besides, who's going to last long enough against Blossom Dance for Cross to worry about using Ghostwalker again? Wiz: True. If the opponent hesitates for one moment, it could be all over for them in an instant. Cross: Overdrive! Show them no quarter! Robin Battle Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption